Rules are made to be broken
by kayla1991283
Summary: Bella goes to summer camp believing it will ruin her summer break, but when she meets Edward Cullen on the first day and he invites her to join his brothers club, could she find that her summer could be the best she ever had. M for language and lemons.
1. First Touch

**This is my first fanfic **

**I own nothing though I wish I did. **

God its hot.

Here i was sat on this stinking, sweaty and dirty bus on my way to "Camp Cullen" where they say they can break even the most unruly teens by finding the problem and solving it with therapy, group sessions and my faverate manual labor. HA fat chance of that. And its not like im going to blurt out all my problems in group session eather,  
i can see it now "Hi im Bella Swan from forks wasington state, and im here today because im the most sexily frustrated woman in the world. My anger came when the sex went so im sorry but i dont think you can help me". Abit over the top but hey its worth a shot.

I look around the bus to take in the other students. The thing about Camp Cullen is its not just for angery kids its also for kids with learning problem, Crime kids as i like to call them and kids who dont have a home. Its just somewhere for teens to be teens. There were a few rules though, which i should never of been told because i hate rule and i intend on breaking them all very soon,

1. No Sex 2. No Smoking 3. No Drugs (Of ANY Type) 4. No Swearing at "Teachers" at any time. 5. No Drinking Etc. Etc. Etc.

Like what the hell are they trying to make my summer as miserable as possible. Um yeah i think they might.

While i was sat there deciding how i was going to break the rules, i didnt notice it when i fell asleep.

One hour later.......

"Ok everyone you will all be put into groups of 4. Then you will be given a colour Pink, Blue, Green and Red each colour has a number on the back that is your cabin number. We have over 100 people here this year and just over 30 cabins so im afraid what ever group you choose will be your group all summer. OK you may choose your groups over lunch while you have a chance to talk to each other. The hall is this way , follow me." Well this was a strange dream. Did i even know that voice, no im sure i didn't.

Then all of a sudden i heard footsteps on gravel, which reminded me where i was.  
"OH SHIT" i shouted in a wisper hoping whoever was outside didn't hear me. I peeked out the window of the bus to get a look at my intruder and was well rewarded. There stood a god, with messy bronze sex hair that i just wanted to run my fingers through , the most amazing jawline i wanted to run my tounge over and oh god that body he must work out alot. But the thing that made me smile was that this god like man was smoking. "Come on Bella lets have some fun" i whispered to myself .

I crept off the bus as quietly as i could without being noticed and tiptoed up behind the the unknown man. "Hey you shouldnt be doing that" i wispred in his ear and i had the satisfaction of him jumping a foot in the air before turning to look at me and i finally saw his face. "Shit you scared the hell out of me" he said in the sexiest voice i have ever hear. good thing i brought lots of pairs of underwear cause these were soaked through.  
"Oh no, you just swore tut tut. Oh and here was me thinking i would be the one to break all the rules first but its ok i can still beat you......." i said waiting for his name. "May i ask yor name Miss" he asked with a smile. Oh god that smile and he called me Miss i think i just wet myself. "Bella, Bella Swan" i told him "And you kind Sir." "Edward, Edward Cullen" He stated. OH SHIT

"Bella would you like to join me for a smoke" Edward grinned. "Did i just get this right your Edward Cullen"I asked "yes" "So that would make this camp your parents" i questioned  
"Yes Bella you are correct but between you and me....."He leaned in to whisper in my ear and i could feel his hot breath on my neck i shivered "rules are made to be broken"

"I think ill take that smoke now" I all but moaned while he was still breathing on my neck. He leaned back at my words and and handed me a smoke and lighter.  
We stood and talked for about an hour about all our wrong doing at school and all the rules we had broken in our lives. He seemed to be impressed with me.

"Bella how old are you?" Edward asked suddenly. "Well ill be 18 in two weeks" I said " OK that's great, lsiten me and my brothers have this club we have it every year but we normaly only invite boys but this year we decided to invite a girl each and then the girls can choose a boy and that boy can choose a gir, look anyway from what youve told me about yourself i think you will be perfect so do you wanna join" he asked hopefully

"um sure but what do you do at this "CLUB" " i said " Oh you know drink, smoke,get high and all the other things were not meant to do but if your scared of getting caught I totally understand" Edward smirked.  
He was teasing me oh two can play at that game. I walked up to him and pressed my body against him and leaned in to kiss his neck. He stiffened and i had to hold back my laugh so i could whisper in his ear in a husky voice " Oh Edward i would love to join your club but you forgot one thing " "And what's that " he asked in a shaky tone. I moved my hand to cup him through his jeans and was rewarded with a loud moan, i smirked "There is one rule you forgot to mention and you cant break one without breaking the others, plus i really wanna break it with you" He gasped at my meaning and moaned again as i pulled his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it. After a few seconds I let go of him and started to walk away but not before i turned to see a very stunned Edward pressed against the side of the bus and smirked and said " Like you said rules are meant to be broken " and with that i walked over to meet my new room-mates or cabin mates as they are meant to be called, And for once i was finally looking forward to my summer at "CAMP CULLEN".

**Hey guys and girls what did you think. I had so much fun writing this and i hope you did reading it.**

**Please review even if you think its bad i want to know **

**Lots of love and kisses **

**Kayla1991283 xxxxxxxxxx **


	2. Oh No She Didn't, Oh Yes She Did

I own nothing.

Great

I have been here all of two hours and im already in the office waiting to be spoken to and probibly kicked out for fighting.  
Bravo Swan, Bravo.  
I've been sat here trying to think of an excuse and whats the best i can come up with.  
"Im really sorry sir but the bitch had it coming to her" Yeah for some reason i dont think that will work but its worth a try i suppose.  
Who did she think she was anyway.

FLASHBACK

I've just walked into the food hall after leaving a very surprised Edward leaning against the side of the bus. I couldn't help but laugh as i thought of the look on his face. As soon as i stepped through the door i saw a tiny girl run up to me and then to my surprise hug me. "Hi im Alice Hale, and this is my sister Rose" The girl said. She had to be about 5ft tall with spiky black hair and the most welcoming smile i had ever seen.  
"Um hi im bella, ah Bella Swan" i said extending my hand to who i assumed was rose.

Rose was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen with amazing blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the most amazing body.  
" Hello im Rosile but please call me Rose" she said.  
"Rosie baby there you are i've been looking for you. HEY JAZ, AILLE IS OVER HERE" a man came up behind rose and wrapped his arms around her. He was tall and well built.  
Then a man i assumed was "JAZ" came and wrapped his arms around alice's waist from behind. "Hey baby who's your new friend" jaz asked alice. "Nice to meet you by the way im Jasper and this is my brother Emmett." "Boys this is Bella Swan" Rose said "Nice to meet you Emmett and Jasper, Sorry i didn't catch your last name" I said looking at Jasper and then Emmett.

"Cullen" they said in union. WHAT, Shit, Fuck, OH SHIT, OH FUCK. " So where's Eddie boy i want him to meet Bella." Alice said while bouncing up and down clapping her hands.  
" Oh hey Bella i know we don't really know each other but would you like to share a cabin with me and Rose for the summer. It would be so much fun we could have parties, pj parties and watch movies and stuff Please say yes, Rose you dont mind do you" "Bella you are welcome to stay with us if you want, you havn't really spoken but i can tell your just like us. Plus most of the girls in here are sluts, oh and a word of advice, we have a rival gang. There trying to get Jaz, Emmie and Eddie so they make our lives hell but its ok we get back at them. As the boys call us we are Evil Bitches, its acutlly really fun. Oh please say you'll stay with us" Rose pleaded.

"Sure i would love to" I could tell i was going to really like all of them. "HEY There's Eddie now, i wonder whats wrong with him" Emmett commented "HEY EDDIE OVER HERE"  
"I'm just going to use the bathroom ,um do you know where it is?" i asked in a pleading voice.  
" Yeah i come with you" Alice said " you comeing rose" " Yeah coming" replied Rose , i rushed off ahead of rose and walked with alice.

We had just entred the bathroom when i was yanked by the neck and pinned aginst the nearest wall. "Lauren what the hell are you doing" alice al but screamed.  
" This bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend away from me. I saw her groping him by the bus" the girl lauren said.  
She was slowly contracting her hand so i couldn't catch a breath.  
"Let her go" i heard a familier voice say from the door. Edward came in and all but ripped laurens hand away from me.  
"Are you ok" "Yes im fine" i said once i could talk again."you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

Edward looked confused for a moment then he turned to lauren. "What the hell, how many times do i have to tell you. Ill say it one more time ok , maybe you will listen this time."  
He hissed " I DO NOT WANT YOU. I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER WANT YOU. OK NOW LEAVE ME AND MY BROTHERS ALONE" " But edward i love you and i know you love me. You dont need to lie anymore we can get married. Leave this whore im so much better than her." Lauren smiled as if she had won. Edward let out a sigh of frustration. I was seeing RED "Who the hell do you think you are calling me a whore, i mean look at yourself i think your the whore, you Bitch" and when i finished i heard gasps from behind me and looked back to see Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett smiling huge smiles and i smirked back. And thats when it happened. There smiles turned to horror then i felt a fist hit my face.

Then i snapped, i turned and grabbed her by the hair and headbutted her. I heard her scream and then go silent. I let go of her and she fell the floor uncounius. Just then a teacher walked in and saw lauren on the floor and me standing over her smirking. No one spoke, to surprised to. Then i was grabbed by the arm and dragged by the arm to the head teachers office.

Flashback Ends

If i had of been told this morning i would get kicked out i would have been over the moon. Now however, i couldn't stop the small tear that rolled down my check. I wanted to stay because of Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward.  
Mostly Edward, i had only known him 2 hour and i think im falling for him already.  
I thought of all the best things about edward. His smile and the way his lip would curve more at one side than at the other. His smell, a smell i cant decribe in words. His eyes, how the emerlad green colour got darker when i was kissing him and his lips, oh those lips .  
"Miss Swan, Mr and Mrs cullen are waiting for you" the receptionist said with a kind smile "You may go in now"  
As i walked past she put her hand on my sholder and said "I would have done the same, Good luck" I smiled back before walking through the doors of the main office. Only to find 7 smiling faces........

Thank you for reviews. sorry it took so long. please tell me what you think

Lots of love and Kisses

Kayla1991283 xxxxxxxx


	3. Passion, Lust and Fire

I dont own anything.

Bella's POV

I knew most of them. Sat smiling at me in the office that had a large table in the middle,  
was Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and another man and woman. The man was beautiful, with bright blonde hair and the same jaw line as all the other boys. This must be there mother and father. "Miss Swan so nice to meet you. Please take a seat." The woman said. Mrs Cullen was perfect, with beautiful carmel hair,  
the same colour eyes as edward and such a motherly smile. I walked in and took the only other seat in the room. Next to Edward. I blush as everyone in the room looks and smiles at me.  
"Miss Swan. Its wonderful to meet you though i wish we could meet under a more pleasent situation." Mr Cullen smiles. I just look at him showing no emotion. His smile faded "Well i have your file here and it seems you have a history of aggersion. I want you to know that we do not tolerate violince of any type, but i am going to turn a blind eye to this complaint." he smiled , i still sat with no emotion. That was when i felt a hand land on my thigh, i almost jumped out of my skin. I looked around the room but no one seemed to notice, as they were all looking intently at Mr Cullen. I looked over at Edward to find him smirking and while everyone was listening intently, he leaned in and whispered "Pay back"  
into my ear before nibbling my ear and pulling back. His hand started to slowly travel up my thigh.

I tryed to listen to Mr Cullen but his son was making it impossibe to concentrate on anything. "So Miss Swan, no action will be taken this time. You had enough witnesses to prove that Lauren did infact start the fight and Edward would you please take your hands off Bellas leg, May i call you Bella." Mrs Cullen asked. "Um yes thats fine" i blushed. "Ok now all that is settled, i hear you have been invited to stay with Alice and Rose. You are a brave girl. So here is your key to the cabin. I expect everyone in there cabin no later than midnight. Ok you can go get settled in now oh and girls you have the best cabin this " Mr Cullen said. I smiled as i left the room. Edward grabbed me by the arm and dragged me by the arm out of the building before anyone had a chance to get out of there seats.  
He covered my eyes and guided me towards our destanation. "Edward what the hell, get your hands off me." i said. "If you keep quiet this would be so much easier. Ok now there are 6 steps going up, please stop trying to hit me" I heard a smirk in voice.

I gave up on my attempt to get him off me and walked up the six steps, when i got to the top i heard a door open. he walked me in then i heard the door close and lock. I couldn't help myself, i started to grt really excited.

Edward took his hands off my my eyes and moved across the room to sit on the bed that was in the middle of the room.  
I didn't look at the room my totally focus was on Edward. "I was trying to pay you back eariler for what happened but my mother stopped me. So i brought you to my cabin so i could." He stated and before i could respond he had pulled me down on the bed and welded his lips to mine. The kiss was full of lust and passion and i couldn't help but moan into his lips.  
Then i felt his tounge trace my bottom lip and then lightly bite down, i opened my lips to grant him access. I thought i was going to catch on fire. When we broke for air Edward attached himself to my neck and then started to lightly suck. All i could do was moan and gasp as his lips traveled down.  
I pulled edward ontop of me and we both groaned at the friction it cause us both. I reached down and pulled his t-shirt off before attaching my lips to his again. His hands traveled to my breasts and he cupped and rubbed them through the fabric, I arched into his chest and bucked my hips. I heard Edward growl before my blouse was ripped off and tossed across the room.

His hands moved behind my back to unclasp my bra and thats when we heard a knock on the door. To say it was a knock would be an understatement.  
"If you two are done could you please let us in" i heard Alice say while 3 other people laughed.  
"Sorry about this" Edward said and before i could so much as speak Edward had his top on and was helping me get dressed. "That's ok you more than payed me back, So we're even" I smirked.  
He smiled and moved to unlock the door. As soon as it was unlocked 4 happy and excited people burst through, making me jump and Edward stumble because he still had his hand on the the door handle.

When they were all sat, Edward went to his fridge and handed everyone a beer. Well breaking the rules might not be so hard after all. Today i have managed to break 3 already.  
"So Bella did you have fun with my brother" Emmett laughed, then Everyone smacked the back of his head. "GOD DAM IT EMMETT SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE THEM ALONE" Rose shouted. "OK baby im so sorry please forgive me" He pleaded.

"OK people this is the first official meeting of the club" Alice chimed. "And seeing as we are about half an hour late and its 20 midnight we have to be quick" she looked at edward and me, i blushed and looked away. " We will meet every night hangout. Last thing the dance tomorrow night, you boys can pick us up at 7 but don't forget we are helping to set up, Oh Edward are you taking Bella"

Edward looked at me " Do you wanna come?" "Yeah that would be great, but i cant dance to good" i said blushing i seemed to do that alot around Edward. "Thats ok we dont have to dance we could.........." "Make-out" Emmett sniggered. "OK Emmett Thats it no sex for a week, im going home you girls coming" Rose asked and left before we could answer with Emmett running after her.  
Alice and jasper got up and left, leaving me and Edward alone again. Without a word he crossed the room and captured my lips in his. It was the perfect kiss so gentle but it grew more and more as time went on, And once again we were interrupted by the same little pixey.  
"BELLA COME ON, YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TOMORROW FOR THAT. HURRY ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT" Alice screamed. Edward pulled away laughing. "I guess ill see you tomorrow?" i asked unsure of his answer.  
"Bright and early, about 7" he laughed at my face. " Ok 9.30 but no later, you really need to go or she will drag you away" I gave him one last kiss before i turned and left the cabin.

This summer was going to be the best summer of my life.........

**Hey chicks....**

**Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. **

**So happy with current Reviews, Almost died when i saw i was on some of your favourites list. **

**Thank you so much. This chapter is for you lot. **

**Love you all so much.**

**Lots of Love and Kisses...**

**Kayla1991283 x x x x x **


End file.
